


Пояс, завязанный на праздник Таннабата

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На праздник Таннабата в уединенный чайный домик съезжаются гости...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пояс, завязанный на праздник Таннабата

**Author's Note:**

> Фик, парный к [Трудно быть Ходзё](http://archiveofourown.org/works/785771)  
>  
> 
> Чайный домик обязан своим появлением [вот этому драбблу](http://tenka-bsr.diary.ru/p76309357.htm):  
> \- Учти, я пошла с тобой только из-за того, что это "странное место" находится на территории Кэнсина-самы!  
> \- Ну-ну, - погрозил пальцем Саскэ. – Я подчёркиваю: точно на границе с нами. Посреди леса. Ну никак не нормальное место для чайного домика!

*

Когда в лесу появилось это «странное место», никто толком не знал. Если об этом спрашивали хозяев, они пожимали плечами в недоумении: чайный домик был здесь всегда. Поговаривали, что хозяева его – лисы: то ли семейство лис, поколениями жившее в той местности, то ли это были одни и те же лисы, разменявшие не первую сотню лет. С ровной улыбкой встречали они всех посетителей – случайных заблудившихся путников, синоби, сходившихся на совет, контрабандистов, тайных любовников. Никогда ни о чем не спрашивали, всем равно улыбались и были рады.  
Синген ехал в «странное место» с той определенной целью, с которой уже бывал там, и не раз. Где-то за половину ри до чайного домика забрезжил свет, и зажженный каменный фонарик стал виден на дороге. От него среди ветвей тянулась цепочка бумажных: прекрасно будут смотреться в сумерках. Похоже, на праздник Таннабата в чайный домик ждали многих гостей. Вот тебе и тайное место, усмехнулся Синген.

Дороги размыло недавним дождем, и Такэда, выслушав донесения синоби, решил сделать крюк и выйти на тропу, ведущую из Этиго.  
\- По ней едет Уэсуги, - тихо предупредил его Саскэ.  
\- Дорога стерпит, - ухмыльнулся Синген. 

Уэсуги выехал ему навстречу. Длящееся перемирие делало свое дело – Кенсин выглядел отдохнувшим и даже как-то слегка отъевшимся. Он был не в своем привычном лазоревом поддоспешном костюме, а в струящихся шелковых одеждах, поверх которых были роскошные одеяния из златотканой парчи, стекавшей величественными складками, и такой плотной, что кое-где она стояла колом, делая Уэсуги в два раза толще своих обычных размеров. Тщеславие Такэды довольно заурчало – было очевидно, что монах принарядился для него. 

*

Санада Юкимура вызвался ехать по короткой дороге – чтобы приготовить все к приезду Наставника, а на самом деле – чтобы встретится без свидетелей с Драконом из Осю. Без свидетелей не получилось. К вечеру в чайном домике стало многолюдно, но странным образом не тесно – словно его границы могли волшебным образом увеличиваться, чтобы вместить всех гостей. Ночью Масамунэ бесцеремонно вламывался во все комнаты – выпитое сакэ горячило кровь, и он искал, с кем бы сразиться – и неожиданно обнаружил там вокрующих Маэд, потом, еще более неожиданно – Адмирала с властителем Аки, и тоже, похоже, воркующих, хотя брачные игры Мори и Демона Сикоку менее чем что-либо походили на обычное воркование, а затем Такэду с Уэсуги, которые… Масамунэ задвинул сёдзи и громко извинился, потом приник к дыре в бумаге и посмотрел еще раз: нет, он не ошибся. Синген с Кенсином занимались каллигафией. По полу были разложенные большие листы, Такэда держал кисточку, рядом с владетелем Этиго стояли чайник и жаровня – должно быть, он заваривал чай. От сцены, не в пример соседям, веяло непритязательным домашним уютом, так что Масамунэ хмыкнул, сплюнул и пошел дальше, где и обрел Юкимуру, хмуро грызущего яблоко в одиночестве на веранде.  
\- Не ревнуй, Санада-доно! – ухмыльнулся Одноглазый дракон, плюхаясь с ним рядом. – Они там стихи вместе пишут, только и всего.  
\- Правда? – отозвался Юкимура ровным голосом, ничуть не удивленный ни проницательностью Датэ, ни тем, что он все обо всем знает.  
\- Правда, - авторитетно подтвердил тот. – Не веришь – сам посмотри.  
Ох уж эта молодежь! Всему-то она верит…  
И тут они похватали копья и обрели просветление на один отдельно взятый сегодняшний вечер.  
С сеновала за ними наблюдали Саскэ и Кодзюро – кто ж виноват, что это было самое высокое строение здесь, и обозревать окрестности, уютно устроившись на сене под самым коньком, было удобней всего. 

* 

\- Скоро я почти перестану выезжать, - говорит лорд Кенсин. – Мне уже тяжело сидеть на лошади. Удачно, что зимой. Все уже привыкли, что зимой я редко покидаю Этиго и провожу дни в молитве и медитации. – Кенсин удовлетворенно кивает. – В эти дни мало кто видит меня.  
Смогу ли я приехать, думает Такэда, будет ли у меня предлог и возможность? И захочет ли Кенсин видеть меня.  
\- Тебе надо завести паланкин, - говорит он вслух.  
\- Уже, - улыбается Уэсуги. Такэда тоже усмехается – как же, помнит он… возможности паланкинов. И тут же снова становится серьезен.  
\- Могу я посмотреть?  
\- Конечно.  
Кенсин протягивает ему руку, и Такэда откидывает широкий рукав. Между локтем и запястьем на коже Кенсина помещается прямоугольник, заполненный замысловатой иероглифической вязью. Такэда с нежностью проводит по нему пальцами.  
\- Они не беспокоят тебя?  
\- Не более, чем обычно. Но много времени уходит на то, чтобы их поновлять и читать сутры. – Уэсуги подавленно вздыхает. – И мне все труднее скрывать.  
\- Все будет хорошо. – Глазами Такэда находит кисть. Снова оглаживает боковой стороной пальца поверхность кожи с тушевым рисунком. – Кенсин… ты позволишь мне?  
Кенсин кивает. Такэда усаживается к нему поближе, удобно устраивая его руку у себя на коленях, и чувствует, как Кенсин расслабляется, склонившись к его плечу, когда Такэда проводит по коже первую линию. Тушь как-то мгновенно впитывается и высыхает, словно и в этом печать волшебна. Он слышит дыхание Кенсина, ощущает биение его сердца, тепло его тела, и это рождает в нем умиротворение, глубокое и спокойное, как воды широкой реки. Кто бы мог подумать, что это чувство будет сильнее, чем самая страсть, удерживать его возле Кенсина – это безграничное ощущение доверия и покоя… Уэсуги протягивает ему другую руку. Закончив с ней, Такэда перемещается к его ногам. Ступни Кенсина в ладонях Такэды будоражат его воображение; он помнит, как Уэсуги кончал от того, что он целовал его в подошвы. Такэда прижимается к ним щекой, а потом и губами, «не сейчас», говорит Кенсин - но Синген знает и без него. Выше щиколоток темнеют еще две печати. Пройдясь по ним кисточкой, Такэда осторожно приподнимает края платка на плечах монаха – можно ли сейчас называть его монахом? В пространстве между тяжелым воротом и поднятым краем платка шея Уэсуги кажется особенно хрупкой. На выступающий позвонок приходится центр пятой печати. Закончив, Синген целует ему шею, осторожно раздевает его, обнажая спину – две печати, одна между лопаток, другая над крестцом.  
\- Кто-то помогает тебе.  
\- Конечно. Касуга.  
\- Она знает?  
\- Она все знает, - произносит Кенсин печально. – Что бы я делал, если бы мой прекрасный клинок не заботился обо мне?  
Синген разминает ему шею и плечи. Покажи мне, просит он задыхающимся шепотом. Покажи мне себя. И садится напротив. Уэсуги медленно опускает руку, которой придерживал ткань у горла. У Сингена захватывает дух.  
\- Они потяжелели. – Шепчет он в глубоком восхищении. Он гладит их пальцами, приподнимает на ладонях, взвешивая. – Твои груди потяжелели.  
\- Да. Так и должно быть.  
Между грудями Уэсуги – восьмая печать.  
Печати скрепляют наведенную магию, удерживая тело Уэсуги в этом противоестественном состоянии. Сможет ли тело Кенсина долго выносить ее? Что случится, если ритуал обновления не будет вовремя проведен, и они исчезнут? Что будет тогда с Уэсуги? И что будет с той маленькой жизнью, что тайно мерцает сейчас внутри него? И что есть магия? Трансформация, произошедшая с телом Уэсуги – реальна ли она? Или это – лишь хорошо сделанная иллюзия, обманывающая все пять чувств? Вдруг волшебному дитя понадобится носить печати до конца своих дней, чтобы не исчезнуть, не раствориться, подобно сну?  
Затаив дыхание, Синген осторожно, как драгоценность, освобождает от ткани округлившийся живот. Над пупком темнеет девятая, последняя, печать.  
Такэда гонит опасения прочь. Вот он, Кенсин, он рядом, он такой теплый, такой живой. Синген касается кистью его живота. Его охватывают радость и гордость. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты провел церемонию представления, - говорит Уэсуги.  
Секунду Синген думает.  
\- А ты сам уже говорил с ним?  
Кенсин слегка смущен.  
\- Да. Он знает, кто я. Хотя я понимаю, нехорошо было делать это вперед отца.  
Как хорошо звучит. Такэда аж прижмуривается от удовольствия. Расстилает циновку и садится на ней, придавая церемонии видимость официальности.  
Кенсин торжественно восседает перед ним, обнажив живот, чтобы дитя лучше слышало.  
\- Мое имя – Такэда Харунобу. Я сын Такэда Нобуторы, старейшего в моем клане. Я прожил почти четыре цикла.  
Не сочтет ли он меня старым, думает Такэда, и ему хочется прибавить: «Я опытный воин и буду тебе хорошим наставником», но сейчас запрещены любые оценки.  
\- Он тебя слушает, - подбадривает его Уэсуги.  
\- По праву рождения я – глава провинции Каи, и управляю ею уже двадцать семь лет. Провинция Каи…  
Хорошая провинция. Богатая провинция. Но этого нельзя говорить, и Такэда педантично перечисляет, сколько у него людей, коней, риса, воинов, крестьян. Глазами он спрашивает у Кенсина позволения. Уэсуги кивает.  
\- Тебе предстоит родиться в нелегкие времена. По праву рождения ты – наследник Каи и Этиго, но тебе невозможно будет это доказать. У тебя будет много возможностей и очень много врагов. У тебя…  
У тебя будет все самое лучшее, думает Такэда. Ни он, ни Уэсуги не были у своих родителей любимыми детьми, чужие семьи, жизнь при монастырях, он ведь даже не уверен, что Кенсин принял посвящение Бисямонтену по своей воле. Мальчик, волшебное дитя, он получит в дар все, что только смогут дать небо и земля.  
\- Твои отец и мать очень любят тебя, - говорит он, обращаясь к будущему сыну со всей возможной торжественностью. - Они очень хотят, чтобы ты появился на свет. 

 

\- Синген. – Голова Кенсина лежит у него на плече, и глаза Уэсуги уютно закрыты.  
\- Да.  
\- Мне скоро надо будет повязать пояс, ты сопроводишь меня в храм?  
Как и любой, которая ждет ребенка, ему – ей? – надо отправиться в храм за благословением богов. Надо обвязать священным поясом живот, чтобы оберечь дитя. Уэсуги придется быть в женском. Потому он не сможет взять с собой никого из своих.  
Такэда трется щекой о теплую кожу Кенсина. За всю их недолгую совместную жизнь он не чувствовал Кенсина более своим, чем сейчас, когда тот лежит в кольце его рук, удобно устроив свой живот.  
\- Конечно, - шепчет Синген, - конечно.  
Стоит глубокая ночь, но за стенами горят фонари, и слышно, как шипит ламповое масло.  
\- Принеси мне воды, - шепчет Кенсин, – я хочу пить…  
Такда поднимается, раздвигает сёдзи – и просыпается. 

*

Под крышей плавает лунный свет. Его полосы уже посветлели в предвестие скорого восхода. Минула самая темная часть ночи, и наступила самая холодная. Близится рассвет. 

Такэда не в первый раз видит этот сон. Он повторяется – в разных картинах, с разными сюжетами, но суть его одна и та же. Сингену кажется, что он мог бы с закрытыми глазами повторить все печати на теле Кенсина. 

«Я давно не видел Уэсуги-доно, - думает Такэда. – Я давно не видел Кенсина, оттого и сны.» 

*

Ближе к вечеру, покончив с делами, Синген берет тушь и чистый лист. Лучше всего он помнит печати на теле Кенсина – на затылке, на груди и на животе. Хуже на ногах и руках, но те похожи друг на друга. 

Когда он водит кистью по листу, его охватывает странное ощущение, словно он делал так уже много раз. 

Печати состоят из старинных китайских иероглифов. Многие он знает, некоторые – нет. Иероглифы, обозначающие силу Инь. Трансформацию. Зиму, ночь и север. Тайные названия цветов, камней и времен. Много такого, чего он не может понять. Почему во сне мы так часто видим то, о чем никогда не думали наяву?

Нельзя сказать, что Такэда не верит в магию. Просто он предпочитает опираться в действиях на что-то более весомое. 

Перед ним бесшумно материализуется Сарутоби Саскэ.  
\- Прибыл Маэда Кейдзи. – Докладывает он аккуратным шепотом, чтобы не нарушить сосредоточенной тишины. – Говорит, что приехал из Этиго.  
\- Хм. А он действительно приехал из Этиго?  
Саскэ позволяет себе слегка улыбнуться.  
\- Приехал он от Ходзё. Но до того действительно был в Этиго. И он говорит, что у него для вас послание от Уэсуги-доно. – Саскэ выдерживает паузу и добавляет многозначительно: – Устное.  
\- Бумаге, значит, дело доверить нельзя, а Маэде Кейдзи – можно? – хохочет Синген. – Хорошо! Скажи ему, пусть войдет.

24 сентября 2012


End file.
